The history we've made together
by Ren-chan the otaku
Summary: There was a reason why I picked up the stances, techiques and movements in swordplay. It's because I'm used to having to react fast when dancing. Yes, people you heard correctly, Perseus Jackson hero of Olympus and two-time saviour of the world has taken dance lessons. To be more specific, I took ballet lessons to assist my figure skating training. Curious how that came to be yet?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Freedom.

That's what I felt every single time I was on the ice. People say that I'm a summer person what with my tanned skin and love for swimming. Sure I love the beach and I feel free when I'm there too but, its different from the freedom that I feel when skating. On the ice, I could be myself. I'm the only one in the rink when I perform and I can tell the story however I want to. There's no one to say that I was lying when my feelings were being laid bare for everyone to see.

People are usually bothered by the cold. Me on the other hand, I feel right at home. I think clearer in the cold. The cold also helps to soothe all the loneliness and pain that I feel. As a kid, I always wondered what it was like to have a father. I wondered if my father would have been the kind to pick me up from school and my extra classes. If he would have come in person to cheer me on in competitions. I often got jealous of the other kids who had their fathers pick them up from school or skating lessons. People judged me a lot too because I was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia saying that I'm a nuisance because I couldn't sit sill for long or read properly.

None of that mattered on the ice, though. The only judgment that meant anything to me were the ones who would be giving me my score.

It's funny though how the people who claim to be closest to me never ask what it was I was love to do aside from doing water sports or going to the beach. The person who knows me the best would be the Russian who won't admit to being my closest friend.

My name is Perseus Jackson. I'm a professional figure skater and one day, I'm going to dominate the Figure Skating Grand Prix and win the gold medal.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and follow/favourite this story. This is the first time I'm posting any of the stories that I have written so be please kind with your criticism. Also, a huge thank you to my good friend Goldest Shimaya for suggesting the title and being my beta reader. You rock Kin-chan! Until next time, mata ne!**

 **~Ren-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Percy's POV**

The war against the Giant Monarchy ended three weeks ago and everyone has started to rebuild and try their best to go back to their lives before the war with a few changes, like the alliance with the Romans.

For me on the other hand, numb, empty and just...lost would be the best words to describe me. When the adrenaline rush and the danger had passed, I realised just how broken and...tired I feel. We lost a lot people, not just in this war but in the three years prior as well. The wars took a toll on everyone. Me more so than the others, as I have come to realise recently.

The wars are over, but I'm still plagued by nightmares and memories of my time in Tartarus. I try to help around as much as possible, but everyone can see that I'm still a wreck. It's like I'm caught in a time loop. I want to move on but, somehow I just can't. I guess that's the reason Annabeth broke things off with me. She's already started to heal. Sure she still has nightmares and panic attacks but she doesn't freeze up for long periods of time and attack the person who tries to me shake her out of her panic attacks like I do. I didn't oppose her decision to break up because I didn't have the heart to make her suffer with me.

Dad thinks I just need to get away from the camps and find some place that I could relax. He first suggested that I stay in Atlantis with him, Tyson and Triton but decided against it for Amphitrite still has a strong dislike for me, unlike Triton who came to me a few days after the Titan war saying he wanted to apologise for treating me the way he did and get to know me better. We found out that we got along just fine and have a few common interest other than water related things. As it turns out he enjoys the performing arts, not so much performing himself but more of watching them. He has a lot responsibilities to deal with right now and has been unable to visit me and help me through my ordeal.

Instead, Dad came a few days ago to talk to Chiron so that I could leave camp. Chiron allowed it even though he is already lacking in manpower for the restoration of camp. He agrees with Dad that I need to get away from the place that serves as a constant reminder of the events that causes me pain and my night terrors.

So here I am, by Thalia's pine tree waiting for Argus to my Mom's apartment. I hope Dad and Chiron are right. I want to be able to live my life again. I want to be able to have fun and laugh freely again.

* * *

 **Sally's POV (Bet you weren't expecting that)**

Percy's coming home today. Chiron called me saying that Percy has been affected very badly by the Giant war and hasn't been able to pick the pieces like the other campers. I'm not sure how I can help him really, I'm no psychologist after all.

So, I try my best to help him by making a lot of his favourite blue chocolate chip cookies. As I was baking, I looked at the wall full of family pictures. There in the middle was a ten-year-old Percy with a gold medal hanging around his neck. It then dawned to me that the happiest Percy had always been in the past was when he was skating. With my mind made up, I took out the finished batch of cookies, switched off the oven and got ready to leave. I texted Argus to head over to the Sky Rink at Chelsea Piers instead. My son needs to remember that he has a life and dreams outside of camp and quests and going getting him to skate again is the first step I can take to help him heal.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it! I would like to thank everyone who has followed/favourite this story and a special thank you to Viperbite4 and TheSilverHunt3r for writing reviews. This has not been beta read by my friend Goldest Shimaya because she is really busy right now and I just wrote this today. Please keep writing reviews! Until next time, mata ne!**

 **~Ren-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy's POV**

The drive to Manhattan was silent. It gave me a lot of time to think, so I was kind of out of it for a bit. I was brought out of my thoughts when I realised that that Argus didn't turn at the intersection that leads to my Mom's apartment. I wanted to ask Argus where we were heading but it was unlikely that he would reply so I had no choice but to sit tight and wait for us to arrive at our new destination.

We pulled up in front of a large building just beside the Hudson River. I thanked Argus for taking me back to Manhattan, got out of the van and looked around. I spotted my mom almost immediately. As I walked towards her, she decided to meet me halfway and proceeded to give me gave me a hug.

"Hey, mom." I greeted her as I hugged back.

"How are you doing sweetheart? And don't you dare lie to me by saying your fine, I know your not."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm your mother, of course, I know when somethings wrong with you." She replied. "Plus Chiron called about your condition, so there's that."

"You got me there," I replied good-naturedly. "But, what are we doing here?"

She released me from the hug and for the first time in a while, I see clearly just how worried she is. "You know...I hadn't notice it before, but I haven't seen you truly happy in quite some time. Sure you're happy when you talk about camp or the time you spent with Annabeth and the rest of your friends but you're never completely happy. There always seemed to be something missing. The last time I probably truly saw you happy was the last time you skated when you were 14."

"Wow...I-I never realised..." I was absolutely speechless by my mom's observation.

"So I thought...why not take you the place that always made you smile and made you utterly happy. It was the best idea I had that could help you so...I believe you should give it a try."

"O-okay." I want to try. I want my life back and for that, I'll try anything and everything if I have to.

And with that, we headed inside. Hopefully, mom is right and that skating will help me go back to how I used to be before.

* * *

It's been two month since I went home and I have to say, mom was right. Skating is helping me. I've been having fewer flashbacks and I'm starting to remember what it's like to be normal again. Nightmares are a different matter, though. It's a work-in-progress, but I'll get there.

On the day I started skating again, I didn't do anything fancy, just skating normally around the ice over and over again. It was like... meeting a friend you haven't talked to in a long time. Awkward at first but you gradually grow closer again until it was like you never stopped communicating at all.

I came back the next day and the day after until it became a habit to go skating daily. I would arrive early in the morning go out for a bit to eat lunch and then skate again until around four in the afternoon. Soon enough, I knew the names of the majority of the staff and have formed tentative friendships with them. After ten days of the same routine, I decided I wanted my own pair of skates again so mom went with me to buy my skates.

My skates are custom made to my own preferences. They cost a pretty penny but mom was really supportive of my rekindled obsession for ice skating and told me to not mind the price. The boots are made of Black Mellowtan leather while the tongues of the boots are made of Ultra Blue leather with black laces. The hooks of the boots are gold in colour along with the small metal design on the tongues of the boots. The heels and the soles are made of water-repellent fibreboard that are black as well. The blades we took are beautiful dance blades that are made of High Carbon Steel (Mom wanted them to be gold coloured ones but I managed to dissuade her...for now). For an even more personalised touch, I asked for a trident and the Greek Omega to be embroidered using gold threads on the outer side of the boots on the right and left boots respectively. I picked up my skates two weeks ago. It takes a couple of months to break in the skates but I'm working on it.

Now I know what your thinking, why am I not in school taking my last year of high school when the school year started quite some time ago? Well, the answer to that question is quite simple. I've decided to be home-schooled instead. I only need to report to school when it's time to take my major exams. 'How am I studying without a hitch' you ask. Well, Dad managed to turn my textbooks into Ancient Greek, so my dyslexia won't be a problem. Turns out I'm actually good in a few subjects, like History and Biology, when I don't have the letters floating out of the page or merging together. For exams, I managed to get Lau Ellen to enchant some reading glasses for me that help me to read English normally.

And with that, I'm able to spend the majority of my time skating. I never did stop my physical conditioning for skating so I'm ready to go. I just need to re-learn how to move like I used to on the ice so I started small with skating backwards, a few spins and basic sequences. This, this if fun. I can't believe I ever stopped skating. It's just that amazing. I haven't felt this carefree in forever.

Mom signed me up for lessons and is thinking of getting me to compete in regional competitions. I'm honestly looking forward to those actually. I recently started reading about what's happened in the figure skating world since I stopped skating and I'm equally shocked and impressed with what I saw. Yuri Katsuki's performance of Viktor Nikiforov's gold medal routine was awe inspiring. It's frankly not that much of a shock that he won the gold in the Grand Prix after that performance. Yuri Plisetcky on the other hand, I have mixed feelings. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely happy for him. He has been doing well and is lined up to win gold this coming season with Yuri Katsuki, Viktor Nikiforov, and Christophe Giacometti having retired already. His only obstacle will probably be Jean-Jacques 'JJ' Leroy who has been a major candidate for the gold medal for the past few years. On the other hand, I feel extremely guilty that I broke my promise with him.

I met Yuri seven years ago at Yakov's training camp. The coaches from my skating school arranged for the junior skaters to be able to join in. Out the eighteen students in my class, only ten, including myself, went to Russia. I was in the same group as Yuri and I am proud to tell you that I was able to keep up with him. I met Otabek Altin there too, he was one cool guy. I bet you he's disappointed in me too, he knows I broke my promise to Yuri.

To sum it up, my life is picking up again and I'm slowly re-joining the figure skating community. If the Gods would bless me, hopefully, I can win my next competition. Wish me luck!

* * *

Roughly eight months later.

 **Unknown POV**

I was checking the newsfeed for the latest headlines and what I saw was shocking, irritating, exciting and angering all at the same time.

"Perseus Jackson, a rising star in the American figure skating front!", "Is Leo de la Iglesia in danger of losing his place as the top American skater?!", "A new gold medallist in the making for America?!" and more of the like.

"So you finally decide to show your ugly mug you bastard. I am so going to kill you the next time we meet each other."

* * *

 **Hi you all! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourite this story. A big thank you is also in order for TheSilverHunt3r, NocturnalCreature998 and, Sea and Chaos for their wonderful reviews. This is the longest chapter I have written so far and I've got to tell you all the research is the most troublesome to do. The link for the colours and material to make sense to you is down belong along with a link for the name of the parts of an ice skate. Sadly I have to tell you that I will not be having anyone to beta read my work for quite some time as my good friend and beta reader, Goldest Shimaya, has recently moved to another country so she'll be very busy for a while and won't be able to look through my work. So, any guesses as to who the unknown person is? Please keep up the reviews! Until next time, mata ne!**

 **~Ren-chan**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy's POV**

"Morning, mom!" I happily greet my mom with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie! Your up early, heading to the rink already?" my mom asked.

"Yup. Taylor wants me in early for a few extra practice hours."

Taylor Green is my coach, and I have to say, he is amazing. Back when still a competitive skater, he managed to win a ton of gold medals, 5 in the Grand Prix and 3 in the Olympics. He retired at 30 and has been coaching ever since. I'm really lucky he lives in New York and teaches at the rink nearby, he is patient and full of brilliants ideas to help his students improve their routines. At 49, most people would assume that he coaches from the sidelines, but that's not the case. Taylor is almost always on the ice and will even demonstrate some of the steps or even multiple parts of a routine that he choreographed. He is a very hands on type of person and is helping me improve by leaps and bounds.

After eating a full breakfast, Taylor constantly preaches about having a healthy diet and breakfast being the most important meal of the day, I kissed my mom goodbye and headed out to catch a bus to the rink. I made my comeback to the figure skating world two months ago and for someone who hasn't been on the ice for a few years, I'm doing really well. Taylor hasn't let up on training, though and is giving me the whole nine yards.

I placed first in the competition I entered and apparently, my score is almost the same as Leo de la Iglesia's highest score in a local competition. Taylor heard through the grapevine that Leo de la Iglesia's coaches see me as a threat in the future when I'm at my peak. I may not be one of the top figure skaters in the ISU ***** yet but it's definitely flattering to be compared to America's current top skater. The USFA ***** recently placed me in the top 1000 skaters in the US and I'm extremely happy! I'm not ready to compete in the Grand Prix yet maybe in a year or two. One thing is for sure, though, I will take the Grand Prix by storm and go to the Grand Prix Finals. For now, however, I keep training. And with that, I reach the rink, change into my skates and go to the ice.

"Hey, Taylor!" I wave to my coach who just finished his warm-up routine.

"Morning Percy! Get your warm up done so we can proceed with lessons. I'm thinking of doing some quads today. Maybe we could..."

* * *

"Is there something bothering you sweetheart?" my mom asked me.

"Not really...ok maybe...oh fine, yes, yes something's bothering me ." She gives me the look to tell me to go on. "Well...Taylor just informed me that there's a tournament in California in three months that could boost my standing in the USFSA* by a lot and may get ISU* to pay closer attention to me as a professional skater if I place in the top 5. He says that if I impress the USFSA enough, I may get invited to compete in the Grand Prix this year *****."

"I'm sensing a but here."

"But I'm not sure if I'm ready to compete at that level yet. I mean, what if I mess up my entire performance and miss all my jumps? What if I injure myself and ruin my entire career because of it? What if-" mom's laughter cut me off.

"Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure that's just your nerves talking. You're going to do just fine. All you need to do is have confidence in yourself and think positive. But if you feel that your not ready yet, I'm sure that Taylor will understand and will just get you ready for other competitions to gain more experience first." With that, she told me good night and for me to go turn in for the night as well. I do just that.

* * *

As I lie in bed, I can't seem to get my mind off of the impending decision that I have to make. I make up my mind and get up to go to the bathroom. Once there, I turn on the tap and use my powers to turn the running water into mist.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Triton, Atlantis." I chant as I toss a drachma into the mist.

"Sure thing, Percy!" was the enthusiastic reply I get from Fleecy before the mist showed me, my brother.

"Hey, Tri! How you doing?"

"Hello, Percy. The question is asked as 'How are you doing?'. And to answer that, I am doing fine thank you." Was the reply I receive.

"You're never going to let me live my 'less than satisfactory English skills' as you so nicely put it, down are you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Not a chance!" my brother replied with a laugh of his own. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call this evening?" he asks with his eyes full of mirth, in spite of the seriousness in his voice.

"Lay off me will you?" I continued I replied playfully. "I need some important big brother advice here."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop." He said while waving his hand good-naturedly. " So, what do you need my advice for?" he asked with full sincerity although you can clearly see the blatant glee in his face at being addressed as, big brother. And so, I proceeded to tell him about the upcoming competition and my concerns upon entering said competition.

"Alright, so lay it on me. I really need your opinion on this."

"Honestly, I think you should do it. I mean...you've been doing very well so far and win or lose, you're going to gain some experience that will help you a lot in the future. Also, your mother is right, it's only your nerves talking. You are Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, brother to Triton, Prince of the seas and a lot more titles that I'm sure you're more than happy to forget existed. You're going to do just fine so don't worry too much." Was his firm reply to me.

"I guess you're right." I relented. "Thanks, Tri. This means a lot to me."

"No problem, that's what big brothers are for." I could definitely see the ego boost I gave him by calling him about my insecurities and not dad or anybody else. I don't call him out on it, though because I know that he genuinely cares for me and my well-being. " It's almost the witching hour Perce, you should go to sleep. You early morning practice tomorrow, yes?"

"Yup. Night Tri!"

"Good night little brother."

That said and done, I wave a hand through the mist to cut the call and then headed back to bed to get some sleep. I do need to wake up at 7:00 am to have enough time to get ready before practice at 8:00 am. With my mind made up, I drifted into the realm of Morpheus with ease.

* * *

Well, here I am. In California. Going out of my mind. I was starting to question myself again if it was wise to enter a competition of this calibre so early into my comeback when somebody slaps me in the back.

"Stop worrying so much, kiddo. You'll do just fine. I know you will. Just show them who you are and I'm sure that you'll captivate everyone in the judges' panel and the audience, maybe even some of the other competitors too." was the kind and useful advice Taylor gave me. "Your family came right?"

"Yeah, my mom and stepdad came. I'm not sure if my brothers will make it, though."

"That's good. At least you already got someone in the crowd rooting for you."

 **"All participants of the Men's Single Division Group B please head to the rink for your warm up session. I repeat, all participants of the Men's Single Division Group B please head to the rink for your warm up"**

"Well, that's our cue. You can look for your parents later."

I head on to the ice with that. I'm wearing an admiral blue jacket with gold piping. A trident and the Greek Omega are stitched, on the left and right breast pocket respectively, using gold thread. I'm wearing my black and blue skates ***** for today's performance as well.

"Well," I say while taking a deep breath "here goes nothing." And with that said, I take my first step into the ice rink.

* * *

 ***USFSA-United States Figure Skating Association: Basically it's the counterpart of the JSF.**

 ***ISU-International Skating Union: They're the organisers of the GPF and manage everything else that happens in the skating world.**

 *** He says that if I impress the USFSA enough, I may get invited to compete in the Grand Prix this year – To qualify for the GPF, the skater must be seeded or invited to perform in the assignments. Seeding is when the organisers take into account a skater's placement in the previous World Championship or ISU international ranking. The hosting country for the assignments can also invite skaters who have not qualified in the seeding. However, the hosting country can only invite three of their own skaters ( This allows them to showcase their skaters but also maintain fairness for the other competitors. This is also the reason why more than one skater from a single country can compete in the finals.).**

 ***My black and blue skates – They are the same skates from the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Hisashiburi mina-san! Sorry, it took so long for a chapter to be posted. I was having a minor case of writer's block after Yuri lost to Yurio but, I am okay now and shall proceed like the GPF did not happen as per canon. So, on to more important matters! Yes people, the unknown person from last chapter is Yurio. And to all of you who are dying to see how the Demi-gods will react, here is a little teaser. *Whispered in a small clear voice* It happens in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has already followed/favourite this story. A special Thank you goes to TheSilverHunt3r, dauntlessofthesea, NocturnalCreature998, Sea and Chaos, otakufujoshilover101, RepeatingSimplePhrases, HermioneX, Devil Wolf Girl, Elements1999, PSML and the one guest user for the reviews. Please keep the reviews coming! Also to those who have read my other story, My Secrets Revealed, don't worry, I have not forgotten about it. In fact, I have begun to write chapter 2 already. It should be ready in a few days, or maybe in a week or so if I run out of ideas. Happy New Year everyone! Until next time, mata ne!**

 **~Ren-chan**


End file.
